Invincible
by LunaMiraCassie
Summary: Cassie Palmer thought she was done with the wold of spies after an incident that forced her to leave the agency. She was wrong. When Cassie is contacted by the agency that failed her what will she do? No matter what her decision she's being pulled back into a world that destroyed her. Will she shatter like glass or with the help of a team become invincible?
1. The Request

**Okay so I don't own MacGyver and all of its characters belong to their creators and anyone else involved in the making of this show. The only things I have any claim over are my original characters and their plot lines. If it didn't happen in the show chances are it's mine but please don't take me court over it. I have no money and no possessions that are worth anything. This is purely for my own enjoyment and it declutters my mind a bit when I write out the things I think up. I hope you enjoy! Any comments are greatly appreciated and they make my day. I will gladly take constructive criticism but don't be rude. When you're rude all you do is piss the author off and make them want to do what annoys you more. I'm speaking personally not all authors feel the way I do.**

 **Thanks again for reading my kind of long authors note and I hope you enjoy!**

"You know I had lost hope, I was all alone

Never been so low 'till you came along"

"Invincible" by Kelly Clarkson

A young woman sits in front of an out of date laptop, staring it down as if it had done something to offend her. A strand of her long, chocolate brown hair falls into her face and she roughly places it behind her ear with a trembling hand. The blood red scarf around her neck feels suffocating all of a sudden and she frustratedly tugs at it but the feeling doesn't go away.

The offending piece of technology dings again and her hazel eyes snap to the dusty screen bringing her back to the main problem of the moment. This stupid piece of technology normally sits gathering dust in a corner but the young woman had decided that morning to pull it out and turn it on. Maybe it was a foolish decision or maybe she was trying to remember the good times in her past rather than the bad. Whatever it was that made her turn the old laptop on instead of her new one, she was now regretting it as her heart filled with dread and her mouth was like sandpaper.

Another ding. This one longer than the first few and somehow more ominous. She glared at the screen and if her eyes could produce lasers the poor laptop would be a melting mess.

Incoming video chat. That's what made her palms sweat and her breathing ragged. Not the fact that it was a video chat, she didn't mind those, but who it was from.

She swore that all contact with them would be cut off years ago. It seems like they didn't get the message. Well, she'd just have to remind them of their agreement. The woman sucked in a deep but ragged breath and pressed answer.

At the same time two men and one woman stood in a facility that was a front for an organization that was apart of the U.S. government but secret, unlike the FBI or the CIA. One of the men was young and blond while the other was older, but not old, with dark hair. The lone woman was tall and thin with an impressive air of mystery and strength surrounding her. They were discussing a dearly departed colleague, her uncrackable laptop, and a weapon whose sale they needed to stop.

The dark haired man has a suggestion of someone to hack the laptop but the woman suggests asking someone she's familiar with. An old colleague of hers that left the organization four yeas ago after a mission gone wrong. The woman knows that her former colleague and friend will be extremely pissed for being contacted. She ignores this thought because keeping something like this in house is more favorable than using an outsider.

The woman had kept her former friend's contact information against advisement. As she pulls up a video chat the younger man makes his opinion known. He's unsure about contacting a former agent, especially a former agent that has for all intents and purposes retired. He wishes to leave the former agent to their peace and instead use his fellow male's pick. The lone woman makes her position higher up known with a simple look in his direction and continues waiting for a connection.

Somewhere beneath her cold exterior her emotions are at war. A piece of her longs for her friend to answer just so she can see her face and hear her voice again. The other part of her wishes to respect her friends last demand of no contact and hoped that the call doesn't go through.

The two men give each other a long look after glancing at their boss. To them this behavior is a bit off but they don't question her on it. Instead, in their own unique way, the two men agree to discuss the odd events in this room at another time and place.

Finally the video chat goes through and what's on the other side shocks all three of the agents.

"Hello Patricia Thornton, or should I call you Director Thornton now." The young woman on the screen sneered. "And here I thought I told you to forget I ever existed. Either you didn't listen at all or you just suck at following through on your promises. Personally, considering your track record, I think it's the latter."

The two men continue to be shocked by what they see and hear. Not only does the former agent look to be in her mid twenties, which they definitely weren't expecting, but she's hostile. This is going downhill faster than they could have ever imagined. The young woman shifts in her chair but before she can hit the end call button she's interrupted.

"Cassie just stop for a minute and listen to me." Patricia Thornton pleaded, hoping that even though Cassie was beyond angry she would listen for old times sake.

"I've listened to you before Director and look where it got me." Cassie gestures at herself and the apartment around her. A painful looking scar mars the back of her right hand but it's only visible for a short amount of time as her hands go off screen once again.

"We need your help Cassie. Just one last time. We have to stop the sale of an extremely dangerous weapon. You are the only one that I know and trust to hack the computer we have and get the information we need."

"Trust?!" Cassie laughed and shook her head slowly with a frown. "Let's talk about trust for a minute. I trusted you with my life over and over and over again. In the end you ripped that trust to shreds when you failed to be there when I needed you the most. I trusted you and you ruined my life and my career. So don't talk to me about trust."

Cassie's eyes flared and she swallowed thickly. She opened her mouth to continue but closed it with a snap and took a few deep breathes. Thornton and the two men just waited silently on her. Cassie ran her scarred hand through her hair and turned her face away from the camera.

"Even if I wanted to help you, I don't hack anymore." She finally stated softly in a defeated tone.

"You don't hack anymore or you won't Cassie? Which is it?" Thornton pressed with a hard tone knowing that a riled up Cassie was better than a silent one.

Cassie's head snapped back to the screen and she snarled at Thornton. "You and I both know that I can't hack anymore. So why ask an asinine question like that?" Her whole body seemed to shake and her hands were balled up ready to slug someone. "I don't care what your answer is and I don't care about your failing plans to stop an arms deal. I can't and I won't help you." She turned her attention towards the two men silently standing in the background. "If you know what's good for you never place your trust in Patricia Thornton. It would be a misguided decision that would either ruin your life or get you killed. You've been warned. Don't ever contact me again."

The video feed went dead leaving the three alone with their thoughts and each other.

 **Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you like it! There will be more chapters coming up soon! Comment if want, if you don't that's ok. I hope know this is short but this is just the beginning the next chapters will probably be longer.**


	2. The Fallout

**So just a little thing that bothers me about is when you put some symbols in to divide up scene changes and they see fit to delete those symbols. We'll see if they work on this chapter and if they don't then oh well you and I both know they are suppose to be there.**

 ** _Just putting this out there, I'm not apart of the medical field in any way shape or form so any medical stuff in here is completely made up. I pass out at the site of blood so there's no way I'm gonna be a doctor or anything else medical. This is just me making guesses and hoping that they sound reasonable. So if you do have medical knowledge and wish to correct me then be my guest but don't be rude and there is a chance that I will leave what I have written the same because it works with my story._**

 **So, here's to hoping you like this so far because I enjoy writing it!**

"Every day may not be good but there is something good in every day."

"Well she's a firecracker." The older man stated with with a small smile.

"Shut up Jack." Director Thornton snarled.

"There's no need to be that way Patty I liked the girl, you know, when she wasn't insulting you."

"Jack."

"I know, I know human resources is still on the third floor. I was just stating a fact. That girl is definitely a firecracker. She looks fun and pretty from far away but when you get close you could get burned." Jack was still smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Well, you aren't wrong," Thornton said with a sigh. "Cassie Palmer was one of our best until she was injured on a mission. She wasn't the same after that, angrier and yet terrified. She left immediately after medical cleared her and no one has heard from her since."

"Well it seems like first contact crashed and burned. Are you gonna try again later? Maybe you'll get better reception if you head to higher ground." Jack forced a grin but there was something hiding behind it.

"Just go and get whoever it is you had in mind Jack." Thornton closed her eyes in defeat and stalked off.

"Come on Mac, we've got an inmate to go get."

The young blond man rolled his eyes at his partner's antics but followed anyways. Those two would follow each other to the ends of the earth if need be. Of course there would be a little complaining, some sarcasm, and some carefully constructed plans in the nick of time involved. But they would both make it, alive.

Tears cascaded down Cassie's cheeks after the laptop was slammed shut. She couldn't believe the nerve that Pat, no Director Thornton, had. Thornton had been the one to rescue her at the last possible second of that terrible screw up of a mission. She had seen the damage caused by her failure and she knew of the consequences of that fateful day. Yet she chose to bring up Cassie's lasting wounds as if they had no hindrance on her ability to hack. Of course they caused problems! She had a knife jammed through her dominant hand causing severe nerve damage and several other wounds that hinder her in other ways.

Her mind raced a thousand miles a minute as she wondered about the poor men standing behind Director Thornton, the weapon they were so desperate to find, and who else they would get to do the job that she couldn't. Cassie opened the old laptop once again. Just out of a strange sense of curiosity she placed it in the corner, plugged it up, and left it on. Normally she left the laptop to collect dust in that same corner but for some reason she felt a pull in her gut that told her to leave it out for a little while longer.

Cassie sometimes for some morbid reason liked to question her sanity. Today was one of those days. She sat and wondered if it was healthy of her to limit her exposure to the delivery people who brought her food and other online purchases, the few online contacts she had acquired over the years, the self defense teachers she hired, and her landlord. There was a lot of online activity in that sentence. Cassie, while being unable to hack because of the precision and speed needed, could still use her damaged hand to type. It was just slow going, very slow. Her thoughts were becoming snappier from her lack of social interactions and when she did interact socially she found herself to be snarky, more so than usual, and angry. Sanity assessment part one complete and found lacking.

Cassie always was cautious even before the mission gone wrong but afterwards it was a whole new level of cautious crossing into paranoia. She found herself hating windows always seeing a person looking in on her or imagining them easily breaking one and getting into her house. So she put up bars on her windows. She ordered and installed multiple locks on every door in her apartment and always checked them four times to make sure that they were locked. Even after that she would still wedge a chair underneath the door handle, just to be sure. Sanity assessment part two complete and found slightly disturbing.

She had a minuscule knowledge of self defense before the incident. Afterwards however, she just couldn't stop learning new ways to fight so she would be prepared for anything. She forced herself to go out into public several times a week to learn from different self defense teachers and even learned how to shoot a gun and throw knives. Cassie had several guns and knives stashed around the apartment in the event of an attack and several baseball bats as well, just in case. Even after all this she still didn't feel safe. She didn't think she ever would again, not until the people who destroyed her were killed or put in prison. Sanity assessment part three complete and found pitiful.

She hated this but there was no help for her. The few people that she could talk to about this were in a different state. Some of them were not only in a different state but they were separated by a rather large body of water known as an ocean. There was nothing they could do. Nothing at all. Sanity assessment complete and found depressing.

Cassie with a sigh and a shake of her head decided to contact one of said friends. She knew that talking to him would provide her with some much needed clarity and as always she would get to joke with him about some theory that he had found. He always knew just what to say to provide her with the insight she needed and the comfort she craved.

Cassie pressed the call button on her usual laptop and waited for him to answer. He was almost always next to his computer and no matter what time it was he would always answer her. It was less than a minute before his smiling face filled the screen.

The two men are alone in a car headed towards the prison to pick up Riley Davis. The hacker that Jack had originally wanted to contact. The blond, Mac, sits in the passenger seat absentmindedly twisting a paper clip into some shape. The older man, Jack, is paying attention to the road but he constantly glances over at his partner.

"Jack, did you see how Thornton was with her?" Mac turns to look at him with a slight frown.

"What?" Jack kept his eyes on the road, hoping that Mac wouldn't continue with this line of questioning.

"Stop that. You know exactly what I'm taking about. I've never seen Thornton almost beg for someone's help. It just wasn't like her." He kept twisting the paper clip, bending it into shapes and then straightening it out again.

Jack sighed. "I didn't realize it until Patty said her last name." He paused for moment, debating on if he should just tell Mac or let the kid stew for a little while. "Cassie Palmer. Of course when I heard about her she was going by the name Nightingale. The best hacker in the business till four years ago she dropped off the grid. Not many knew what happened to her. Some people were suggesting that she'd been killed, others thought she'd retired or gone to prison. I knew a different story." Jack glanced at Mac before pressing on. "She was one of us. Cassie Palmer was Patty's partner. Cassie got grabbed and tortured by the men she and Patty were after. They had her for a day and half before Patty found her and not once did that kid break. That was the last I ever heard of her." Jack shook his head sadly and thanked God that what happened to Cassie hadn't happened to Mac yet and if he had any say it, it would never happen to Mac.

"We're here." Mac finally said after several minutes of sad silence. They had reached the prison to get their hacker, but in the back of their minds Cassie Palmer had dug her claws in and she wouldn't be forgotten as easily as that.

"Hey Jerry. How are y'all doing on the island?"

"Pretty good, unless you count the serial killer killing serial killers." He nervously laughed and then tilted his head sadly. "Why are you wearing that Cas?"

He was referring to her scarf and long sleeved shirt. You see Jerry Ortega had been friends with Cassie for years, even before the incident. He was one of the few people that Cassie let her guard down completely with and he always pushed her to show more of her true self with others.

"It was just one of those days Jer. I'm fine." Cassie forced a smile.

"If you were really fine then you would have waited for our usual video chat in a couple of hours. So, what's with the getup and the bloodshot eyes?"

Jerry despite his kind nature wouldn't take any crap from Cassie. He thought of her like a sister and even though he was pushy at times Jerry could bring back shards of the original Cassie. The Cassie before she put up walls of sarcasm and anger.

"I looked in the mirror this morning and all I could see was the scars on my neck, so I put the scarf on. Then, when I was fixing breakfast all I could concentrate on was the ones on my arms. I got so wrapped up in them that I burnt the pancakes. They were good pancakes too, chocolate with blueberries." Cassie trailed off looking deeply upset about her scraped pancakes. "So I decided to put on long sleeves and it helped for a little bit, until I made a craptastic decision to turn on my old laptop. That's when the day really went downhill."

"What's so bad about that old laptop? Did you see some of our discussions about aliens and secret government organizations from back in the day?" Jerry was rewarded for his efforts with a small laugh.

"No Jer, it was a video chat."

"Oh, it was from her wasn't it? That's what messed you up so bad Cas?" Jerry's expression fell before a light bulb went off in her head. "Cassie you are going to change out of that comfort blanket and into something that shows off those scars of yours."

She gave him and incredulous look and snorted. Jerry could see the anger boiling and hurried to explain his thought process.

"Cas, you're a survivor. That's why you have those scars. Others have been where you were and they didn't make it out. You did. You're a miracle Cassie and those scars of yours that you hate so much show just how amazing you are. You've told me before that looking at them reminds you about how weak you were. But that's not right. Those scars show how strong you were. You could've given up the information that they wanted but instead you held strong. Each scar should be a reminder of how tough you truly are and they should show the world that you aren't to be messed with. So don't hide them away, be proud of them Cassie. Be proud of yourself."

With that last sentence both Jerry and Cassie were in tears. If they were in the same room the two would have been clinging to each other. Instead Cassie just gave him a watery smile and walked off camera. Only to come back shortly after in a Carolina Tar heel's t-shirt, showing most but not all of her scars. Jerry smiled and blew her a kiss.

"There's my Cas."

"Only for you, Jerry. I'm not ready to be this exposed in public." Cassie shook her head fondly but smiled anyways.

"And I am fine with that. Progress is progress Cassie. Remember that for the future. Now what happened in this infamous video chat?"

"I was asked to hack a laptop so that they could stop the sale of a weapon. Before you ask I don't know what kind of weapon. Pat pissed me off before she could get that far and I said some things and then hung up."

"Weapon sales are not good," Jerry said, putting his head in his hands. "Let me guess, when you refused to help them she made an insensitive comment about your injuries. You fell back onto defense mode number three and attacked her character. You also most likely did this while she was in front of some colleagues." Jerry paused to scratch his beard. "How close was I?"

"Dead on," Cassie said faintly. "I still don't know how you do that. It's freaky and yet cool at the same time."

"It's a gift." Jerry smiled brightly. "So what are you going to do now that you can no longer ignore your old life?"

"I don't know. At this point I wish I could go back in time and never open that stupid laptop. You know they'll contact me again Jer. I'm back on their radar now and they won't lose me again. It was hard enough to get them to leave me alone the first time. Can you imagine what it'll be like now?" Cassie stood up swiftly and began to pace.

"You can't worry about what hasn't happened yet. What will you do if they contact you again?"

Jerry knew that there was only so many suggestions that Cassie would take at one time before she shut you down. The safest route was to try and guide her. Let her come to her own decisions and if they were way off the sane mark, then make a suggestion.

Cassie sighed and paused in her frantic pacing. She chewed on her lower lip before roughly putting her hair up in a high ponytail.

"That's the thing Jerry, a part of me wants them to contact me again. A part of me, which is larger than I thought it would be, wants to be back in the game. I have this stupid idea that if I got back on the job that it would make me feel safer because at least I would be doing something, instead of just sitting here being terrified."

"Then that's what you do."

"What?" Cassie's head whipped towards the screen.

"When they contact you again, because they will, you tone done the anger and you accept a minor job. When I say minor I do really mean minor because you need to be sure that this is really what you need."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks Jerry. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for."

He blushed a bit before saluting her and ending the call. Alone in the apartment once again Cassie closed the laptop. For some inexplicable reason she felt calm. For first time in four years Cassie felt peace about a decision. She had a hope shining at the end of the tunnel, now she just had to go for it and pray that she didn't end up splattered against a false exit.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter!**

 **I hope you liked my little crossover that I shoved in there. Jerry and a few other interesting people will make more appearances.**

 **I didn't list this in the crossover category because while the extra characters I use have an impact on Cassie they don't really interact with the others. I didn't see that as enough to warrant listing this as a crossover so be upset if you want but it was my decision.**

 **Comments are greatly appreciated and I will try my best to reply to you in a timely manner. Comments also put a massive smile on my face.**

 ** _Shout out to Gib for being the very first person to comment! You seriously made my day!_**

 **Any guesses on what other characters from different shows will make an appearance?**

 **The first one to get the character(s) or the show right will get to ask me any question they want about this story and I will answer truthfully. In a private message of course, I can't spoil things for everyone.**

 **Thanks again!**


	3. The Beginning of Everything

**So my scene dividers still didn't go up. I'm sorry if that makes the story a bit confusing. I'm still working on figuring out how to fix those. Hopefully the ones in this chapter will work.**

 **Thanks again for reading my story!**

 **-:-**

"Sometimes the smallest step in the right direction ends up being the biggest step of your life. Tip toe if you must, but take the step."

 **-:-**

It was several days before the old laptop rang again. Several days filled with second guesses and pacing. Cassie was on edge, but not with fear or anger. She was actually quite excited, which was a strange turn of events for her. She usually only thought about her old life with fear, sadness, or anger. Today she was almost jumping with joy at the prospect of being asked back into the fold. Strange, but her life has always been a roller coaster ride of ups and downs.

The old laptop rang again as Cassie frantically pulled on a jacket and scarf to hide her scars. She didn't care if her clothes were mismatched, she only cared that no one but her friends saw the permanent reminders of why she quit the first time. As she sat down in front of the ringing laptop she checked the caller to find that it was different than from before. Cassie thought nothing of this as she remembered using several different accounts during her years. She clicked answer and waited for the video chat to connect.

"Hello little firecracker."

Cassie was momentarily stunned by the face that greeted her. It wasn't who she expected at all. It was the older, dark haired man that stood behind Thornton. She remembered warning him and his younger partner about Thornton's untrustworthiness. Why was he the one calling her?

"Hello to you too mystery dude." Cassie plastered on a smile. "What do y'all want now?"

"Nothing." He drawled out slowly with a smirk.

"People don't just call for no reason little mini mohawk. Either you want something or someone else wants something and you're just their pawn. So which is it?"

He laughed, the man actually laughed. Cassie didn't think she was being funny but he obviously did. What else was she suppose to call him? She didn't know his name or his partner's name from before. So annoying nicknames and defining features were just gonna have to do.

"I like you Cassie Palmer. You still have a sense of humor even after everything you've been through." He smiled and slightly nodded his head.

"Well, thanks Texas. It's seems that I'm at a disadvantage though, you know my name but I don't know yours. I can't keep calling you spy dude or old man. So, what's James Bond's real name?"

He laughed again before saying, "Oh I really do like you. I'm Jack Dalton and this," he pulls the younger man from before into the line of sight of the camera, "is MacGyver. Most people call him Mac though."

"Really Jack, I was working on something important. I don't have time to-"

"Hello again blondie, or should I call you Mac since I now know your name."

MacGyver stared and stared some more. All the while Jack and Cassie had locked eyes and were trying desperately not to laugh. Cassie shook and valiantly tried to cover her smile with her good hand but Mac caught a glimpse of her upturned lips. Jack finally gave up attempting to smother his laughter and Mac mock glared at him but there was no real heat behind it.

Cassie sighed and wiped the smile from her face. "So, now that introductions are out of the way we can get back to the topic at hand. What is it that y'all want from me now?"

"We don't want anything from you little firecracker. I just figured that you would like to know that we stopped the release of a very deadly weapon."

"Congrats to y'all. If I had a hat on I'd tip it to you, but you get the idea." Cassie threaded her hands through her hair and began to braid it, thinking. "If that's all then I need to get going. I'm picking up dinner at this incredible little Italian restaurant and it'll be ready soon, so..."

MacGyver's eyebrows had scrunched together and he frowned slightly. Jack smirked knowingly as he looked back and forth between a curious Mac and a falsely bored Cassie. Cassie took in their expressions casually as she finished her braid and hoped that her fake disinterest didn't come back to bite her.

MacGyver with a small frown asked, "Why aren't you hostile towards us?" His hands found a paper clip on the desk and began to twist it. "You were adamant that you weren't to be contacted ever again. Yet here we are contacting you and you're not even a little bit angry. Why?"

Cassie hummed and cocked her head to the side considering giving a sarcastic response or a sincere one. She settled on sincere. "You two haven't done anything wrong to me. I don't have any reason to be angry with you contacting me again. I was just angry with Director Thornton. She was the one I didn't to ever speak to again. You two, however, are different to the agents that I've met before." She hummed again before glancing at the clock. "Look I really do have to go, but if y'all need something in the future I wouldn't mind helping the two of you out if I can. I just don't wish to speak to Patricia Thornton again if I can avoid it, but if it's unavoidable then you can still count on my help."

Cassie nodded at the men once and the cut off the connection. She could do this. She wasn't completely back in the game yet but this was a good start. Now, to face the world. Oh, the things she's willing to do for good food.

 **-:-**

Mac turned on his partner the moment the call ended. "Why did you really contact her Jack? Because if I know you then that wasn't the complete reason. How did you get her number anyway?"

"Well, I may have memorized it from the other day and then put in my phone."

Mac closed his eyes. "Jack, really?"

"Yes, Mac. I looked in her file, that girl has no family left. I just wanted to check in on her after the other day...and I wanted to let her know that we stopped the use of a deadly virus." Jack paused and rubbed his jawline. "The offer of help was unexpected but considering her history before all of this...then it's not as surprising."

"You're really worried about her," Mac said quietly. "Jack are you sure you've never met her before the other day? "

"I'm sure Mac. There's just something about her that reminds me of someone else. I don't know, maybe she reminds me of Riley. Who knows."

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He truly didn't know what it was about Cassie Palmer that made him care so much when they had only known each other for a few minutes. Maybe it was the knowledge that she and Mac had both lost their parents only to be raised by their grandfathers. Maybe it was the fact that what happened to her could just as easily happen to Mac or Riley. Whatever it was, Jack knew that he would check in on her even if he was ordered not to.

"Okay Jack, I understand. Do what you need to do. If that's occasionally checking in on her, then fine. Just...I don't know...I guess keep me informed."

MacGyver did understand where Jack was coming from. Not completely, no one could understand completely what went on in Jack's mind, but Mac did understand. In some ways he too had been thinking about Cassie Palmer but he also had Nikki and then Riley and then Nikki again on his mind. Cassie had been only fleeting thoughts since their first encounter, but he thought about her nonetheless.

This conversation though made her all the more real. Cassie Palmer wasn't some ball of anger and distrust. She had a humorous side to her and she had even offered to help them if they asked, which was more than Thornton got. They had Riley now though and the two agents couldn't and wouldn't abandon their newest team member. It wouldn't hurt though to have a backup in case something happened.

 **-:-**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and this story!**

 **I want to say a special thank you to Gib and Dlwells51 for commenting on my last chapter. Your comments mean the world to me and I'm so glad you took the time to write them. Thanks again! I hope you two enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I know that Jack and Mac and future characters might not act exactly how they do in the show in my story, but this is fanfiction. Which means that they will react how I want them to react and I will try and stay true to the characters as best I can but they won't be exactly the same.**

 **I look forward to seeing you guys next time. The next chapter should be up soon and we will probably get into the action in that one.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
